fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nurse
This nurse is a civilian in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. She traveled with the 2nd Mass and assisted Anne Glass, such as during Tom Mason's surgery. This nurse survived the war with the aliens. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" A recent addition to the 2nd Mass, this nurse became a trusted civilian to Anne Glass in the 2nd Mass, and helps her with injured fighters. After Tom's surgery, this nurse was asked to get her if anything changes with his condition. When Tom wakes up, this aide waits outside the med bus and when he walks outside she smiled. When Tom starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, she walks up to Tom and greets him. "Shall We Gather at the River" This nurse is seen briefly on the bridge before crossing it. "Compass" After Jimmy Boland is impaled by a tree branch, this nurse aides Anne and Lourdes Delgado with the surgery. When Avery Churchill lands, this nurse walks outside the airport carrier and witnesses speaking to Tom. Later, she attends Jimmy's funeral after he passes. "Young Bloods" After arriving to their new temporary camp, this nurse can be seen in the med bus treating sick and injured patients. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" When Tom returns to camp with the Red Eye skitter, she runs up to the back of the truck to spectate the skitter. "Homecoming" After arriving at the William Harrison General Hospital, this nurse goes into the infirmary during the night and looks at the stocked medicine. "The Price of Greatness" This nurse along with the 2nd Mass, walks into the underground camp of Charleston, South Carolina, after being found by Jim Porter. After arriving she goes to the cafeteria and grabs a plate of food, and later that night listens to Jeanne Weaver's and Tom's speech. "A More Perfect Union" When Tom's team returns from the successful mission of blowing the Espheni weapon, she cheers at the team with the rest of the 2nd Mass. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" This nurse is seen walking around the camp. "Collateral Damage" After a team of fighters are used as a decoy to distract the Espheni troops, when the team arrives back to camp she helps the wounded fighters. "Be Silent and Come Out" This nurse is present when the Mason family leave to search for Anne Glass. "Journey to Xilbalba" This nurse is seen riding a bike in Charleston. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass reach the top of the hill to Charleston, Beamers and Mega-Mech ambush them. She scatters with the rest of the 2nd Mass as the Beamers drop obelisks that deploy a laser fence. As Tom destroys the last Mech, this nurse survives and during the four months that the 2nd Mass is separated, she is imprisoned in a ghetto camp along with Pope, Weaver and Tom. This nurse is seen in the ghetto camp when Hal and Pope fight. "The Eye" This nurse was thrown out into the open to listen to the harnessed teen speak to them about their food situation and the 'Ghost'. When they drop food, she runs over to collect. "Exodus" This nurse is gathered by Hal Mason and Kaden, and brought into the ghetto's sewer to escape. This nurse successfully escapes the ghetto, with only one death occurring, Henry's. She can later be seen talking with the other survivors during the night. "Evolve or Die" After escaping the ghetto, she continues to follow Tom Mason and Daniel Weaver. She follows them to a fallout shelter that Cochise prepared for them. That night, they leave the shelter. "Door Number Three" This nurse arrives to Chinatown following Hal and Dingaan. At Chinatown, she walks around and Dingaan offers her a chocolate from a jar, but she puts her hand in and grabs a handful while smiling at Dingaan. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this nurse witnesses her kill Lourdes Delgado. This nurse survives the battle in Chinatown, where as many 2nd Mass fighters and civilians died. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this nurse leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. She helps with an injured Maggie, and is present when Matt Mason uncovers Dingaan and his father Tom. "Til Death Do Us Part" This nurse helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors unearth the Beamer that is covered in rubble. Later, she attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, she watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This nurse gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters and civilians who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. Later, she watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, which ends up being beamers. "Shoot the Moon" Although unseen, this nurse survives when the portable harness farm lands in Chinatown and harnesses many of the survivors. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" This nurse listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. "Hunger Pains" This nurse helps the civilians and fighters of the 2nd Mass as some collapse and begin to get sick from starvation. She is seen picking up skitter parts from the streets of Chinatown. "Hatchlings" This nurse continues to help with the sick and ill patients. "Pope Breaks Bad" This nurse is seen working around Chinatown. "Non-Essential Personnel" This nurse leaves Chinatown for DC. After Daniel Weaver is shot, this nurse patches him up, wrapping a bandage over his arm. "Respite" This nurse arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass, as Daniel Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they will be staying here for the next few days. Inside, she is seen walking around the distillery.' "Stalag 14th Virginia" This nurse watches with her hands in her face inside a cage as the Masons are about to be gunned down on the firing line, however the soldiers do not shoot on the command. A truck soon storms into the base, and 2nd Mass reinforcements come out of the truck and releases the 2nd Mass fighters. She watches as Daniel Weaver stabs and kills Katie Marshall, who wasn't fully human and just an Espheni clone. "Reunion" This nurse witnesses Matt Mason bringing in Alexis Glass-Mason into the naval base, who last presumed dead. "Reborn" After Tom kills the Queen, all Espheni forces are killed. Months after the war has ended, this nurse attends the ceremony at the Lincoln Memorial. She is seen speaking with other 2nd Mass survivors. This nurse listens to Tom Mason's speech. Appearances Gallery Nurse-S2Crop.PNG Nurse.PNG Nurse-2x03.PNG 2ndMass1-2x03.PNG Nurse-2x09.PNG Nurse-Crop.PNG S04e10 223.jpg s04e10_240.jpg Nurse-S5.PNG S05e05 568.jpg 2ndMass2.PNG Jina 5x10.PNG|"Post War" Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Living Characters